


Last Trip

by LilCrouton



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCrouton/pseuds/LilCrouton
Summary: “I learned to stop time traveling today. I was doing it just to hurt myself.”





	

I study his face for the last time. Memorizing his whiskey brown eyes and the light freckles dusting his face, I reach out for one last embrace. Unbidden, tears leak from my eyes and travel down my face. As he hugs me back, I breathe in his scent, embedding it in my mind so that I will never forget anything about him. I don’t think he understands that this is the last I’ll see him. Of course he doesn’t understand, because he’ll get to see me for much, much longer. This isn’t his last, it’s mine. Too soon we’re parting, and I step back and steal one more look, taking in his smile, bursting with happiness, his whole posture telling of the energy overflowing in him.   
“Good bye.” I tell him for the last time.  
“See you tomorrow.” He smiles back. I feel my heart break just a little more with each word. 

I give him one more smile and turn around. I duck into an alleyway and make sure no one can see me. It feels like my heart is being squeezed, and I know I can’t keep doing this to myself. I press a hidden button on my watch, and it expands into a piece of technology that doesn’t belong in this century. The watch isn’t the only thing that doesn’t belong though. I activate the machine and feel a burning sensation all over. It hurts so much. The burning sensation builds until it feels as though I’ve been dipped in molten iron. The pure agony is spread across my whole body, inside and out. Just as I’m about to black out from the pain, it stops. I miss it already. The pain is the only thing reminding me that I’m alive. Without it there’s nothing to separate me from the bleak environment. 

I look out at the dead world. As far as I can tell, I’m the last living animal on this planet. At least, I might as well be. I feel the pain receding already, leaving an empty void in it’s wake. Already I am craving the pain of the past because it is better than the bitter nothingness of right now. I head into my small shelter, I’d never be able to call it a house or a home, and dig out the small notebook from my sleeping area. I flip to the last page, and with my worn out stub of a pencil, I finish my diary:  
“Dear Diary,  
I learned to stop time traveling today. I was just doing it to hurt myself. Now there’s no more pain.”   
And that was it.


End file.
